Régler l'addition
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Charles doit retrouver Erik dans un restaurant pour faire table rase du passé, mettre à plat ces vingts dernières années, cependant Erik a une autre idée en tête. Une idée qui va être mise à mal par une charmante voisine de table qui fait de l'œil à son rendez-vous... Pourtant est-ce qu'un grain de sable pourra entraver leur Histoire ?


Un petit OS qui m'est venue à l'esprit tandis que je discutais avec ma petite femme.

Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas de moi... - soupire de désolation -

J'espère que ce petit écart vous plaira !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans le Comté de Westchester, il n'existe pas de nombreux restaurant de qualité. Bien évidemment il y a un nombre incalculable de « dinners » ou de restaurant d'autoroute, mais de vrai établissement avec une bonne réputation, il n'y en a pas tant. Charles Xavier les fréquentait, avec une préférence pour le « Blue Monday » et son ambiance feutré. La cuisine était multi culturelle et délicieuse, surtout depuis l'embauche de ce nouveau chef étoilé. Charles appréciait tout spécialement la dorade et ses légumes vapeur… Oui, c'était très probablement ce qu'il allait encore commencer ce soir. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'à son habitude. De tous les restaurants du Conté, _il_ avait choisi son préféré. _Il_ n'avait pas pu sélectionner un autre, un ou Charles n'était pas connu, ni reconnu… Mais non, Magnéto – « Erik », oui, il voulait se faire appeler « Erik » désormais - Erik, donc, voulu cet endroit. Charles n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait été déposé en voiture par Logan, qui ne devait pas être très loin – au cas où …

Charles avait passé son costume bleu, celui qui se mariait le mieux avec ses yeux, une touche de coquetterie, qui lui plaisait et le mettait en confiance. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Magné- … Erik, fraîchement réhabilité, l'invite au restaurant pour « faire la paix » et « parler d'avenir ». Charles était un brin nerveux, son anxiété, il la masqua en étudiant la carte, qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement. Avant même de le voir, Charles ressentit Erik. Il sentit son esprit avancer de façon déterminé vers lui, vers sa table. Une serveuse, installa l'allemand face à Charles et lui tendit la carte, elle s'éloigna rapidement. La main du blond se posa sans force sur le haut du menu de Charles et l'abaissa doucement. Ils se firent face, Erik affichait un petit sourire. Pas le méprisant, ni le narquois, non un sourire doux, presque d'excuse.

\- Bonsoir Charles.

Le télépathe avait presque oublié à quel point la voix d'Erik était parfaitement envoûtante. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussit à se constituer une Confrérie, il avait l'éloquence d'un chef et le charisme d'un démon.

\- Bonsoir Magné… Erik.

Le blond n'étudia pas la carte, il plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de Charles, tout en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté que l'on se rencontre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix il me semble…

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. J'avais besoin de te voir.

\- « Soit au restaurant, soit je débarque dans ton institut »… On dirait plutôt une légère forme de pression…

\- Très légère dans ce cas, s'excusa Erik avec un sourire plus amusé.

Charles lissa du plat de la main le menu et se racla la gorge.

\- Ne tournons pas autour du pot veux-tu Erik. Je suis laissé de toutes ces querelle, dis-moi ce qu'il en est, que je sois fixé pour de bon.

\- Tu as encore de la rancœur à mon égard ? interrogea soucieux le blond.

\- De la rancœur ?! Erik, voyons je… J'ai mûri, j'ai fini par comprendre que nous ne serions plus jamais amis, mais que nous nous respections suffisamment pour ne pas nous affronter directement… Je ne suis plus aussi naïf qu'autre fois. Je t'ai également pardonné tes faux pas et tes bassesses…

\- Bassesses ?

\- Ne revenons plus là-dessus, c'est du passé, c'est vieux.

\- Tu parles de ta sœur sans doute…

\- Laisse Raven en dehors de tout ça, se braqua Charles de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Tu me prends pour l'unique responsable, mais nous étions trois je te rappelle et je ne l'ai pas forcé à me suivre, elle est venue de son plein grès et avec ta bénédiction !

\- … Du passé, oublié, conclu Charles en croisant ses mains sur la table.

La serveuse revînt à l'attaque, armée de son sourire convenu :

\- Souhaitez-vous passer commande ?

Charles offrit un sourire aimable à leur serveuse.

\- Je prendrais la dorade avec un verre de vin blanc, sec…

\- C'est noté et pour vous ? demanda la jeune serveuse en souriant à son tour vers Erik.

\- De la viande, saignante et de la purée…

Erik improvisait, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il voulait voir Charles avant tout.

\- Quelle viande ? insista la serveuse.

\- Bœuf, répondit Charles en se rappelant parfaitement des goûts d'Erik en matière de repas.

\- Et comme boisson ?

Erik souriait, Charles s'en rappelait.

\- De l'eau, répondit à nouveau le télépathe.

La jeune femme, sourit et quitta leur compagnie, leur commande en tête.

\- Tu ne te trompe jamais, constata tranquillement Erik.

\- Détrompe-toi… Je juge souvent les hommes avec trop de gentillesse et je n'arrive pas à déceler leur noirceur. Ironique pour un télépathe non ?

Le blond saisit parfaitement que cette remarque lui était destiné, il préféra la balayer, il avait mieux à faire que de répondre aux piques de son vieil ami.

\- Alors Erik, pourquoi ce restaurant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu.

Charles manqua d'éclater de rire avant de noter la sincérité des propos d'Erik.

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, après toutes ses années tu espères pouvoir reprendre les choses telles que nous les avions laissées à l'époque ?

\- J'ai bon espoir.

\- Eh bien pour une fois, ce sera moi l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais, non. Non, Erik… Je ne peux pas ignorer tout ce que tu as fait, je te pardonne, mais je n'oublie pas que tu m'as livré à Apocalypse…

\- J'étais perdu, en colère et désespéré…

\- Je le conçois.

\- Je regrette.

\- Ça aussi je le conçois.

\- Charles bordel ! s'impatienta Erik. Où est passé toute ta miséricorde ?

Les deux amis-ennemis se regardèrent. Charles devait tenir bon, il devait résister à ce que lui inspirait Erik. Les plats arrivèrent dans cet interlude silencieux. Ils commencèrent à manger sans échanger le moindre mot. Erik avait la sensation que la partie était perdue, qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer Charles, _Son_ Charles. Celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes sur son pouvoir, sur sa puissance et sur tellement plus encore…

\- Tu as toujours eut le talent pour choisir nos repas, débuta Erik.

Charles leva les yeux de son poisson et scruta ceux d'Erik. Il frissonna. Son regard retomba sur son assiette. Il n'avait plus si faim et la saveur du plat ne semblait plus si attrayante.

Un petit bip discret retentit sous la table, Charles fronça les sourcils, Erik soupira. Le blond tira sa chaise en arrière et exposa sa jambe gauche. Il souleva le tissu du pantalon et dévoila un petit boîtier en métal rattaché à sa cheville par un cercle métallique cadenassé.

\- La confiance du gouvernement sur ma personne, expliqua Erik. Il me laisse en « liberté », avec quelques contraintes.

Le cœur de Charles se sera. Erik endurait cela sans broncher, lui qui d'un simple regard aurait pu faire sauter en l'air la serrure et bousiller le boîtier.

\- Quand il sonne je dois leur téléphoner et confirmer ma position. Aussi Charles, si tu veux bien m'excuser quelques instants.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Je sais.

Erik se leva et rejoignit le bar du restaurant pour demande la permission d'user du téléphone. Charles reposa ses couverts, un peu perdu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Erik avait-il vraiment changé ? Pourquoi faisait-il tous ses efforts, lui qui abordait le gouvernement et encore plus être fiché et suivit…

\- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer depuis ma table.

C'était une femme, une belle femme brune avec de beaux yeux verts, très doux et une bouche en forme de cœur. Elle sentait un parfum chic et portait des vêtements de très bonne facture sans être trop ostentatoire. La femme était très clairement intéressée par Charles, le télépathe n'avait pas besoin d'user de son pouvoir pour le comprendre. L'attitude corporelle de la femme s'exprimait tout seul. Elle était penchée vers lui, souriante, déterminée à obtenir quelque chose de lui. Charles répondit à son sourire.

\- Ah oui ? fit-il sur le même ton complice. Et qu'avez-vous remarqué chez moi, qui puisse vous donner envie de venir m'aborder ?

\- Figurez-vous que vous êtes tout à fait mon genre, navrée, si je vous semble cavalière, mais je ne veux pas laisser passer une occasion de faire votre connaissance.

Charles était flatté. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais…

\- Eh bien, enchanté… ?

\- Edna, compléta la femme en tendant sa main.

\- Edna, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Charles.

\- C'est un prénom très bien choisi pour vous. Je suis linguiste voyez-vous et Charles, vient de « Karl » en germanique qui signifie « Force » et « Virilité ». Deux mots qui vous décrivent à merveille.

\- J'apprends des choses ce soir on dirait Edna.

La femme sourit, son audace payait.

\- Je dine avec une amie, mais après, nous pourrions peut-être convenir d'un rendez-vous pour boire un verre, il y a pas mal de bar et je serais ravie d'approfondir notre conversation, proposa Edna les joues roses.

Charles considéra la femme et se dit « pourquoi pas » ? Après tout, il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous galant depuis des années…

\- Volontiers.

Edna se fendit d'un sourire ravie.

\- Parfait, alors, à tout à l'heure ! s'exclama la brune en regagna sa table et son amie.

Charles souriait. Erik revînt la mine grise.

\- Tu en fait une tête, constata le télépathe en reprenant la dégustation de sa dorade avec enthousiasme.

\- Et toi tu as l'air de bien meilleur humeur.

\- Figures-toi, Erik, que je viens de ma faire gentiment draguer, fanfaronna le télépathe.

Erik se figea.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi cette expression mon ami ? Tu ne me trouve pas désirable ? Je ne peux pas, d'après toi, inspirer des sentiments amoureux ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, grinça Erik. Qui ? Qui t'as dragué ?

Charles sourit en désignant, du regard, Edna qui lui lança une œillade en retour. Erik se retourna et observa la femme. Elle était brune, sans distinction, si n'est un peu trop maigre. Immédiatement, elle lui parut antipathique. Comment cette femme osait venir empiéter sur son terrain ?! Charles était à lui ! Charles l'attendait depuis des années et ce soir, Erik voulait se déclarer ! Il voulait avouer ses sentiments ! Si seulement ces connards de la CIA ne l'avaient pas bipé à ce moment ! S'il n'avait pas eu à quitter la compagnie du télépathe ! Erik bouillait de rage.

\- Et elle t'a dragué comment ? insista Erik en feinta la détente.

\- On va aller boire un verre après le repas, informa Charles ragaillardit par cette perspective.

\- Ah oui ? siffla Erik de plus en plus en pétard.

Erik devait se reprendre été reprendre la situation. Il n'avait pas cédé à toutes les demandes humiliantes du gouvernement pour laisser passer sa chance de renouer avec Charles. Il ne c'était pas abaissé à jouer le petit toutou sage pour regarder Charles fricoter avec la première greluche venue !

\- Elle n'est pas très belle, commença Erik.

\- C'est puéril de ta part de t'arrêter sur le physique.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très intéressante en tout cas, enchaîna Erik décidé à casser l'image de cette femme aux yeux de Charles.

\- C'est une linguiste.

\- Elle est vieille !

\- Parce que nous sommes jeunes ?!

\- … Elle plus que nous…

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Erik, mais tu es le seul sur l'échiquier. Que tu le veuilles ou non, à la fin de notre rendez-vous, j'irais boire un verre avec Edna.

\- Edna, se moqua Erik. Quel prénom…

\- Erik !

\- Quoi ?! Je trouve que cette femme ne te mérite pas, elle ne te connait pas et…

\- Elle ne demande qu'à me connaitre ! Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Erik, je finirais par penser que tu es jaloux ! Jaloux qu'elle m'ait remarqué au lieu de toi !

Les joues d'Erik s'enflammèrent.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Je…

Charles perdit patience et reposa ses couverts.

\- Erik, je ne pense pas que nous soyons ici pour discuter si oui ou non je peux sortir avec une femme. Je suis assez grand et j'estime avoir le droit au bonheur et même de faire des rencontres ! Bien que cela te dépasse j'aimerais que tu laisses ma vie sentimentale de côté et que tu te concentre sur le pourquoi de cette soirée ! J'aurai pu, à la seconde ou tu es arrivé, fouillé ton cerveau, mais par respect pour toi et pour notre amitié je ne l'ai pas fait, donc…

Erik serra les dents, les poings. Une boule étouffait sa poitrine, une boule qui pesait une tonne.

\- Pardon, tu as raison, excuse-moi.

Charles se détendit. Erik sourit d'un sourire pâle sans réel consistance.

\- Je venais pour… rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils discutèrent sans qu'Erik n'ose aborder le vrai sujet qui lui brûlait le cœur. Le repas se déroula avec douceur et remplit de souvenirs. Erik fit tout pour retarder le moment fatidique de leur séparation, mais une fois le dessert et café avalé, il n'avait plus aucuns arguments pour retenir Charles.

\- Je vais payer, dit-il en se levant.

\- Je peux t'inviter, souligna Charles avec politesse devinant que les finances d'Erik ne devaient pas être brillantes.

\- J'insiste.

Charles laissa Erik s'éloigner avec la note pour payer directement au comptoir. A cet instant Edna refit son apparition, son amie avec déserté sa table depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà et elle attendait que Charles termine son repas pour le rejoindre.

\- Vous êtes prête ? sourit le télépathe.

\- Et vous Charles ? s'amusa Edna.

\- Je crois bien que oui, alors, où souhaitez-vous que nous nous rendions, il y a le Mity's Bar ou bien le NewYork…

Edna se tétanisa. Charles avait reculé son fauteuil et roulait tranquillement vers elle. Les yeux verts de la femme n'avaient plus rien de doux, ou de tendres, ils étaient fichés sur les roues du fauteuil de l'handicapé.

\- Vous ne marchez pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Charles nota immédiatement le changement d'attitude d'Edna. Elle était froide, distante.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Ah… Eh bien… je viens de me rappeler que… Je dois rentrer tôt, j'ai une réunion demain matin et je dois… Je dois…

Le télépathe n'était pas stupide, naïf, oui, mais stupide, non. Il comprit qu'Edna n'était plus intéressée par lui car en chaise roulante. Il perdait de sa superbe. Il se sentit crétin d'avoir pu s'imaginer qu'une femme aussi élégante et raffinée qu'Edna puisse vouloir passer du temps avec un handicapé comme lui. Charles rougit devant la méprise.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? … Très bien, je suis navrée, mais, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête… Hum… Eh bien ce fut un plaisir…

Charles n'eut pas l'audace de suggérer un autre rendez-vous, le message était suffisamment clair. Il était humilié et honteux. Edna contourna le fauteuil de Charles pour gagner la sortie, elle l'esquiva comme on essayait d'esquiver une poubelle purulente et malodorante. Erik s'approcha, il avait encore tellement de chose à dire à Charles, mais il allait se le faire voler par cette greluche. Il s'immobilisa. Il surprit le regard de… _dégoût_ _?!_ de la femme envers Charles ! Que c'était-il donc passé ?

\- Charles ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Edna avait oublié que demain matin elle devait se lever tôt…

La femme passa devant Erik et lui décrocha un sourire faussement navré. Erik décrypta la situation en un tour de main. Il attrapa Edna par l'épaule et la stoppa net dans son élan.

\- C'est parce qu'il est en fauteuil c'est ça ? dit-il d'un ton lourd comme de la neige avant une avalanche.

\- Non-non-non, se défendit Edna. Lâchez-moi je vous prie.

Charles s'approcha.

\- Erik, ça ne sert à rien, lâche-là, elle est occupée.

\- Elle te rejette parce que tu ne peux pas marcher ?! Vous êtes un une personne abjecte, lança Erik en toisant froidement Edna. Vous ne méritez ni ma colère, ni mon respect. Simplement parce que Charles ne peut pas se déplacer comme n'importe qui vous refuser d'aller boire un verre… Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !

Erik la relâcha avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Il s'approcha de Charles et s'installa dans son dos poussant son fauteuil. Il attendit de passer devant Edna pour lancer d'une voix haute et clair :

\- Elle ne te mérite pas Charles ! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux !

Le télépathe se laissa faire, il se sentait si désabusé. Souvent on lui lançait des regards de pitiés lorsqu'il sortait, il avait l'habitude, mais ça… non, jamais il n'avait eu le droit à ce genre de scène. Il avait envie de pleurer, tellement il se sentait mal. Erik poussa son fauteuil sur le trottoir durant quelques mètres, mettant le plus de distance entre cette foutue garce et eux. S'il n'avait écouté que son instant cette salope serait plus morte que vive à l'heure qu'il était. Cependant pour Charles… Il faisait des efforts. Erik s'arrêta à l'angle de la rue. Le trottoir était humide, en début de soirée il avait légèrement plu, rien d'anormal pour un mois d'avril. L'air était frais.

\- Je suis désolé Charles… Cette femme n'a…

\- Erik, n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses.

\- Bien, on est d'accord c'est impardonnable !

\- … Je veux juste rentrer.

\- Ou est ton garde du corps ? interrogea narquois Erik en scrutant la rue en quête de la silhouette typique de Logan.

\- Je l'ai congédié… Je l'avais prévenu par télépathie que j'avais un rendez-vous après le repas…

\- Dans ce cas, je te ramène au manoir ! décréta Erik en poussant le fauteuil de Charles sans y toucher pour pouvoir marcher à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- C'est toi qui voulais que je reste la dernière fois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnu Charles. Mais tu es parti… Cela va presque faire un an.

\- J'avais pas mal de choses à régler, dit Erik en désignant sa cheville.

Charles se laissa guider, trop abattu pour faire une remarque à Erik sur la façon qu'il avait d'exposer son pouvoir. Le blond arrêta le fauteuil devant sa dernière acquisition : une Mustang rouge, un brin vieillotte, mais encore en bon état.

\- Bel investissement, nota Charles.

\- Merci… attends, laisses-moi t'ouvrir la portière.

La pluie recommença à tomber. Erik ouvrit sa voiture sans avoir rien besoin de toucher. Il s'abaissa face à Charles, les joues encore rouges de honte. Erik le trouvait si… désirable.

\- Charles, cette femme est une idiote ! Elle ne sait pas à coté de quoi elle est passée…

\- N'essaie pas de me remonter le moral, c'est pire.

Quelques goûtes tombèrent sur le visage de Charles, Erik ne sut si c'était des larmes ou de la pluie. Il passa son bras sous les genoux du télépathe et son autre bras entoura son dos. Il le souleva pour l'introduire dans la voiture, enfin, c'était son intention première mais… Tenir l'objet de son affection et désire dans ses bras… Il s'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans celui de Charles. Il voulait arracher cette expression de profond désespoir qui c'était peint sur ses traits. Il voulait le voir sourire et rire, comme avant… Alors, sans réfléchir… Il pencha son visage sur celui de Charles et pour la première fois ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Un frisson de plaisir traversa tout son corps et il sera encore plus le télépathe contre lui. La pluie redoubla. Charles les yeux grands ouverts acceptait ce baiser inattendu. La bouche d'Erik était chaude, suave, tendre, mordante. Charles se laissa faire, il se laissa aller, il glissa avec toute conscience dans ce baiser interdit. Ce baiser qu'il n'attendait plus depuis vingt ans. Charles enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Erik, entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue d'Erik pénétrer sa bouche. Charles frémit. C'était si soudain, si audacieux, si doux, si bon. Erik tenait le télépathe contre lui, il l'embrasait comme on foule une terre sacrée : avec respect et émerveillement. Charles était éperdu dans ce baiser. La pluie tombait drue désormais et leurs corps brûlants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dégageaient de la vapeur. Le baiser s'intensifia, Erik encouragé par les gémissements de Charles, donna plus de profondeur à leur baiser et plus de fougue. Le télépathe avait du mal à respirer, il était entièrement dévoué à leur premier baiser. A cet instant attendu, à ce point dans sa vie. Enfin, Erik l'embrassait ! Une voiture passa à proximité et klaxonna. Le charme était rompu. Ils se regardèrent, leurs bouches séparés, comme suspendu entre deux mondes. Entre le passé et le présent qui filait trop vite déjà.

\- Rentrons, souffla Charles à travers le rideau de pluie.

Erik le cœur battant à tout rompre, déposa Charles dans la Mustang. Il plia le fauteuil et le rangea à la va vite à l'arrière de la voiture. Il fit le tour et s'installa à la place du conducteur. Une fois tous les deux enfermés dans l'habitacle, ils ne bougèrent pas, n'osant pas se regarder. Sur le pare-brise l'eau coulait à flot, Erik et Charles étaient trempés. Erik enclencha le moteur, coupa la radio criarde et enfonça le bouton du chauffage à fond. La Mustang quitta sa place de parking et engagea dans la rue, ses phares éclairants à quelques mètres seulement.

Une fois devant le portail de l'institut, Erik ouvrit le grillage d'un simple geste de la main. Il remonta l'allée sous une pluie toujours aussi intense, les pneus crissaient sous les graviers détrempés. Les phares de la Mustang balayait les buissons taillés, la bâtisse allumées et s'arrêtèrent sur les arbres. Les essuies glaces fonctionnaient à la vitesse la pluie rapide. Toute la voiture était remplie de bruit : la pluie sur la tôle, la pluie sur les feuilles des arbres, la pluie qui fuitait de la gouttière le long du mur principal, le moteur qui ronronnait, le chauffage poussif et les essuies glaces qui battaient sur le pare-brise.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné…

L'ambiance est détendue, mais ils n'osaient toujours pas se regarder. Ne réalisant pas trop ce qu'ils avaient fini par faire.

\- Charles, je...-

\- Tu veux boire un dernier verre ? proposa à toute vitesse le télépathe.

\- Oui !

Ils sourirent.

\- Enfin, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites…

\- Oui.

Erik sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Charles et lui sait le menton avec beaucoup de douceur. Dans la pénombre de la voiture, Erik distingua le regard bleu perçant du télépathe. Ses lèvres caressèrent celle de Charles, lorsqu'il entendit un soupire d'aise Erik recula et quitta la voiture. Il fit le tour et ouvrit Charles. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et courut les mettre à l'abri sous le porche. Il reçut une douche froide, mais Charles souriait, il riait même et il n'y avait pas de son plus heureux sur cette terre aux oreilles d'Erik. Le télépathe embrassa à nouveau Erik, sa langue glissant sur celle du blond.

\- Hum…

Bouche à bouche, serrés, trempés, heureux, souriant, unis, voilà comment il se tenait l'un contre l'autre lorsque Hank ouvrit la porte.

\- Charles vous êtes…. HEIN ?!

\- Hank, rougit Charles. Que, quoi ?

\- Mais… Mais… Professeur ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Hank, on dirait un chien qui a perdu son os, dit tout sourire Erik pas gêné pour deux sous.

\- Mais-mais, répéta de façon incrédule Hank

\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser ? rétorqua Charles.

\- Mais-mais…

\- Il a un court-circuit je pense, sourit Erik en passant sous le nez de Hank pour rentrer. Tu devrais te changer Charles, tu vas avoir froid.

\- Ma chambre est toujours à la même place.

Erik sourit. Avec son don, le fauteuil de Charles quitta la Mustang, la voiture coupa son moteur et le fauteuil monta à l'étage suivant Erik, qui portait toujours son précieux télépathe contre lui. Hank, à la porte les regardait toujours aussi estomaqué.

Erik connaissait le chemin, qui menait au premier étage par cœur. Durant quelques semaines il avait arpenté le manoir, il y avait de cela des années, pourtant jamais il n'avait oublié ce lieu. Cet endroit était chaleureux, cet endroit symbolisait Charles. Il traversa le couloir, le fauteuil flottant à un mètre dans son dos. Il sentait le télépathe qui frémissait d'impatience. A chacun de ses pas, ils dégouttaient un peu plus sur le parquet et les tapis qu'ils parcouraient. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Erik enclencha le verrou et celle-ci tourna sur ses gongs sans bruit. Tandis qu'ils passaient la porte, Hank arrivait essoufflé au bout du couloir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il n'aurait pas dû abuser de Bourbon durant la soirée ! Pourtant ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours et il put constater avec angoisse et horreur que Magnéto s'enfermait dans la chambre du Professeur !

Erik s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la pièce. Charles tendit le cou et embrassa encore les lèvres délicieusement chaude et suave du blond. Erik rendit ce baiser avec tendresse et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre à partir de maintenant. De tous ses fantasmes concernant le télépathe, jamais aucun n'avaient été aussi loin !

\- Je prendrai bien un bain, pour me réchauffer.

Erik plongea son regard bleu gris dans les le bleu infini de Charles. Il venait de lui donner la clé pour débloquer la situation. Erik emprunta la porte de gauche et rentra dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre du professeur. D'un geste il enclencha les robinets et mit en place le bouchon dans la cuve. Il déposa délicatement Charles sur un tabouret médical, prévu à cet effet. Erik jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle avait changé… Ce n'était plus tout à fait la même salle de bain… La baignoire, autrefois ancienne et surélevé par quatre pieds griffus, avait été remplacé par une baignoire comportant une porte sur le côté, permettant à Charles d'en sortir une fois vidée sans avoir besoin de se hisser sur ses jambes pour l'enjamber… les toilettes avaient également subis un aménagement, plus haut, plus large et disposant d'une large rambarde métallique pour aider le télépathe à passer de son fauteuil à la cuvette des WC. Le lavabo, ainsi que le miroir avaient été descendu de plusieurs bons centimètres… Erik était coupable de tous ces changements. S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa haine, jamais Charles ne se trouverait dans cette situation.

\- Erik ? Peux-tu m'aider à retirer mes habits.

La voix de Charles arracha le blond à sa contemplation silencieuse. Il reçut en plein cœur le doux sourire du télépathe et le soupçonna clairement de feinter d'ignorer ce qui traversait son esprit. Erik sourit en retour.

\- Oui…

Il s'agenouilla face à Charles et sans le quitter des yeux, il lui retira sa veste, dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise. Quand enfin il déposa ses doigts longs et impatients sur la peau de Charles il oublia le reste et retrouva le feu qui le dévorait. De son index il suivit les lignes masquées des muscles du télépathe, frôla ses tétons, écouta le soupir Charles, il voyagea sur sa peau, fasciné par sa douceur et sa chaleur. L'eau remplissait presque au trois quart la cuve désormais. Erik coupa les robinets. Il s'attaqua à la ceinture de Charles. Il déboucla la partie métallique sans avoir besoin d'y toucher. Charles était nerveux, mais il se contenait et se tenait au rebord du tabouret. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation à l'idée de prendre un bain ! Bien entendu le bain était un prétexte fallacieux pour être nu avec Erik… Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et cela leur allaient très bien. Ils avaient besoin de se réchauffer, après avoir été plus que trempé par la pluie torrentielle. Charles regardait les doigts d'Erik rencontrer pour la première fois son sexe au travers son caleçon. Son pantalon tomba au sol. Charles était rouge pivoine, son teinte de lait tacheté avait disparu au profil de la couleur d'une belle pomme bien mûre.

\- A ton tour, décida Charles pour se remettre de son émotion. Laisses-moi te retirer tes habits.

Erik, hypnotisé par les lèvres de Charles, laissa le télépathe lui retirer son pull dégoulinant. Il afficha avec fierté un torse impeccable. Charles déglutit. Il avait très chaud maintenant. Erik saisit la main droite de Charles et la déposa sur le haut de sa poitrine. Au début la main fut hésitante, puis peu à peu, audacieuse et exploratrice. Erik frissonnait sous la pulpe des doigts de Charles. Comme s'il y avait une tension électrique entre leur peau, une force insondable, une attraction palpable. Soudain Charles attira Erik contre lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la distance et l'attente lui semblait insupportable. Erik grogna de plaisir, tandis que la langue de Charles jouait avec la sienne. Le blond s'arracha presque son pantalon, chaussures et boxer, dans le même mouvement il saisit Charles et l'installa dans l'eau. La température était idéale : chaude à souhait. Une fois les deux corps dans la grande vasque, l'eau déborda, ils s'en moquaient, ils s'embrasaient encore et encore. Erik installa Charles sur ses jambes allongées, entre leur bassin, son érection se dressait. Le télépathe souriait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire, il faisait de l'effet – et pas qu'un peu – à l'homme le plus séduisant et le plus attirant sur cette planète ! Erik pouvait avoir à peu près qui il souhaitait, mais en cet instant c'était dans ses bras, dans sa baignoire, dans sa chambre, dans son manoir qu'ils allaient faire l'amour ! Oh ! Comme cette pensée était délicieuse ! Il allait faire l'amour avec Erik ! Cette phrase était un interdit à elle seule ! Un paradis de dangers et de frissons. Charles n'avait plus effleuré cette pensée depuis des décennies. Oui, il l'avait envisagé... Dans sa jeunesse, il c'était même convaincu qu'une fois Shaw en prison, après Cuba et ses affrontements, Charles irait trouver Erik et lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait… Il n'avait pas imaginé finir infirme, avec Erik en cavale avec sa sœur… Non… Dans le genre plan qui foire, Charles avait tiré le bon numéro ! Mais tout s'effaçait, tout se dissipait dans la vapeur du bain brûlant, où ils se trouvaient enfin réunis. Après tout ce temps, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Après tellement d'épreuves, ils apprenaient enfin à s'autoriser leurs émotions. Erik avait le corps qui palpitait de désir pour Charles, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, après tout, il n'avait couché qu'avec des femmes ! Il savait qu'il pouvait sodomiser Charles, mais pour leur premier rapport – oui, il en voulait d'autres ! Des milliers ! – il se dit que cela serait peut-être un peu rude ? Tandis qu'il caressait le dos de Charles ses doigts jouant sur la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, ses pensées filaient droit dans le cerveau du télépathe. Charles rougit un peu plus. Leur baiser redoubla de fougue, ils avaient de se consumer l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne savaient juste pas comment s'y prendre ! Charles, décida de laisser parler son instinct, qui lui hurlaient dessus de saisir le membre d'Erik pour le masturber. Charles du haut de toutes ses expériences de vies incroyables, de son pouvoir immense allait pour la première fois de sa vie masturber un autre que lui ! Erik tressaillit au contact de la poigne du télépathe autour de son sexe. Et tandis qu'il débutait un mouvement lent de va et vient, Erik s'aperçu que Charles bandait également. Il laissa sa surprise passer avant de le prendre également en main. Erik dévorait le cou de Charles, il lécha la pluie, la sueur, il capturait ce parfum si subtil qui faisait l'aura de Charles.

\- Tu aimes ? grogna Erik en prenant bien soin de faire gémir de plaisir son partenaire.

\- Oui-Oui…

\- Tu peux bander ? demanda Erik en suçotant entre des dents le lobe d'oreille gauche du télépathe.

\- Je me demande… Hum… sur quoi tu te base… pour affirmer ça…. Oh oui ! Erik !

Charles planta ses ongles dans le cou d'Erik, tandis que sa main accélérait son exploration de bas en haut de la verge du blond.

\- Comment c'est… BON ! Oh Charles Bordel ! s'écria Erik avant de se reprendre : Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est grâce à… Haaaaaank ! Oh oui… OUI !

\- Hein ?! mordit Erik dans le menton du télépathe.

\- Il a réussi à … hum… faire re-fonctionner juste cette… Partie… Erik on en parle après okay ? gémit Charles d'une voix terriblement sucrée.

Erik inséra sa langue coquine entre les perles blanches de Charles, qui lui servaient de dents. Il alla cueillir un nouveau baiser profond. Leurs souffles éperdus rendaient le baiser suffoquant, urgent et passionné. Leurs mains branlaient l'autre avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Ils gémissaient, suant, faisaient déborder un peu plus l'eau du bain. Une inondation aurait bientôt lieu, mais honnêtement, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils se désiraient tellement, ils ondulaient, cherchant le plus de contact possible entre leurs corps. Ils voulaient réduire la distance entre eux, annihiler ces murs dressés depuis des années, abattre leur peurs, se rejoindre dans ce qui promettait d'être un bel avenir. Ils voulaient jouir ensemble, faire éclater leurs urgence, leur passion, leur « amour » ? Était-il trop tôt pour jeter ce mot entre eux ? Après tout, Charles aurait pu mainte et mainte fois forcer Erik à tout un tas de choses et le manipulateur de métal aurait pu, sans une once de difficulté, faire énormément de mal au télépathe… Pourtant l'un et l'autre, aussi puissant soient-ils, jamais ils n'avaient pu, ni su s'affronter aussi ouvertement qu'en cet instant. Et si… Ils s'aiment depuis le début, mais n'avaient pas su interpréter ce que leurs cœurs leurs dictaient ?

Erik allait jouir, et il laissait dans le regarde de Charles, qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

\- Ensemble ? quémanda Erik front contre front.

\- Humm…

Charles voulait dire « Oui », mais dans sa gorge, plus aucun son articulé ne passait. Il n'arrivait qu'à respirer et… Non, penser il n'en était plus capable. Son cerveau était branché sur Erik, il vibrait avec lui, il émettait des désirs si puissants. Charles jouit à la seconde ou Erik pensa qu'il allait avoir son orgasme. C'était si puissant, si vrai, si profond. L'onde de choc saisit le télépathe au bas ventre et se répercuta tel un tsunami dans tout son être. Erik trembla en poussant un rugissement, tout en serrant Charles contre lui. Les yeux fermés sous la violence du choc, il serrait son télépathe contre son cœur. Ses battements incontrôlés, fous, résonnaient en lui, comme son orgasme. L'ouragan retomba peu à peu, la température de l'eau plus si propre que ça, baissant de concert. Erik était allongé, Charles lové contre lui, l'eau baignant leurs torses, le silence retrouvé. Tout était savoureux, tout était tranquille. Loin, quelque part dans le manoir, un élève se levait pour aller picorer dans la cuisine, un autre restait réveillé tard pour finir un devoir oublié. Mais jamais aucun n'auraient pu s'imaginer ce qui venait de se produire dans la chambre du professeur. Personne, sauf Hank, qui était toujours aussi hébété et incapable de trouver le sommeil, ne se doutait du miracle qui venait d'avoir lieu. Charles et Erik avaient finalement comprit qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre : des âmes sœurs.

Dans le secret de cette salle de bain, puis dans les recoins de la chambre, au tréfonds du lit, sur le rebord du canapé, contre la vitre et à moitié sur le précieux tapis de perse… de nombreuses fois encore ils laissaient parler leurs désirs brimés depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils ne trouvèrent le repos qu'une fois l'aube bien entamée et la sonnerie retentissant annonçant le début des cours. Cependant, aujourd'hui le Professeur X, était dévoué à un tout autre exercice que l'enseignement aux plus jeunes. Oui, aujourd'hui Charles et Erik s'autorisaient à être heureux et cela ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Ahhhhhh *sourire niais*

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! Surtouuuut n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, avis, commentaires utiles, futiles, comme vous voulez! Laissez-moi un petit message, même si vous lisez cette fict' après plus d'un an de publication, ou même dix ans!

Merci encore d'avoir lu !

A très vite !


End file.
